vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
120847-wildstar-has-a-bright-future
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Actually sense the numbers I linked it should have well over 50k subs, Also, yes it's a long haul, I said by like the end of the year (Chinese release) it might be back at 500k. so I predicted even MORE than 10 months! But I am willing to wait. | |} ---- ---- Well the low amount of content is being addressed by drops, the original idea was what? something like new drops every month...now it's quarterly to prevent braking the game...so I feel this issue is being taken care of, over a period of time. noob design....what do you mean? I'm not sure.... No voice overs, they do have quite a bit of voice over here and there while questing (The lopps seem to be the most noticeable for most) cutscenes/cinematics are done well too, I especially like entering a new area and listening to the "cupcake" announcer, so what do you mean no voice overs? For an mmo I feel this one really actually talks. I recently started playing ff14 and as someone who dislikes reading dialogue, if you wanna follow the story...you're gonna have to read quite a bit. If you compare it to an mmo like swtor then I guess I'd understand your point, being used to the Mass Effect/Bioware style. Bad programming, bugs/exploits? Yes this is still an issue....that basically led to the death of half of the population.... Dated concepts....like 40 man raids...yeah the roster boss was resurrected with this one but as we all see it's being put back into its grave with the next drop. Sorry to expand on this, just wanted to get a clearer message with your points. | |} ---- Not that I don't doubt you that Wildstar has some very questionable/bad/outdated game designs, I do wonder what you're actually talking about. It literally never helps the discussion by being that vague and not just straight out telling what is wrong and what is right. | |} ---- I really have no idea what you'r etalking about, what are the mechanic flaws? I really enjoy the telegraphs, needing to dodge during boss fights, as standing still leads to your death. The game definitely didn't have a lot of content, but how does it have a low amount of content? People haven't even completed the raids from launch, sure the dailies were rather bad (imo i really like r-12) but now with the defile i think they're going in the right direction with it. 'Noob Design' What? The game does have voiceovers, sure not for every quest, but how many mmos have that? The voiceovers when you level up or enter new areas are amazing. Bad Programming - I've been playing (on/off) since launch, i encountered 2 bugs since then, there were a number of exploits fair enough, but i never used them so i can't comment on that. Dated concepts - Yea, the 40 man raids weren't a great idea, but it wouldn't have been a bad one if there were more people to do the raids, now that DS is changing to a 20 man raid it's going to get easier to get enough people to run it. | |} ---- ---- -Swtor has 6 'heroic/veteran' flashpoints and 6 operations if im understanding it correctly? W* has 4 adventures/dungeons, so it's not a lot more? -Doing dungeons once you're into raiding helps you get eldan items (gifts/runic modules) which help with your current raid progress (you need primal pattern for DS, runic modules for runes etc). Edit: Dungeons can drop legendary eldan hands, which as far as i'm aware are really good items. -I don't do pvp, so i dont know much about it. -How are dailies so bad? R-12 is done within half an hour of coming up (unless it's 4 or 8 am obviously). Sure they could be better, but that doesn't mean they're bad. -I wouldn't want to level an alt, but there are people in my guild who have 4-6 alts each (yes, at lvl 50). So i guess it comes down to what people feel like doing. -As i said before i don't play pvp, i tried it a few times while leveling, and thought it was fun, but currently people say it's in a bad state. -Then you must be doing something wrong, tried zooming out? I am always able to see everything clearly. -Sure the housing is different, but not bad at all, the majority of people i know who are pre-GA continue doing dungeons/adventures to farm decor items they don't have and to help lower level players learn the dungeons. (I was doing normal skullcano/stormtalon earlier today with 3 new players, and we were explaining to them how different dungeon fights go on etc, they said they really enjoyed it and were looking forward to vet dungeons). -More variation to world bosses would be great, fair enough. -Same as above, more variation would be a step in the right direction for sure. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- People haven't completed raids from launch because they are untested and buggy. | |} ---- ---- I don't usually reply to stuff like this but dude.... you clearly, clearly, have not seen the insanity possible with wildstar housing. Dated useless mechanic? Please, visit some plots, do some roleplay, see the crazy things people have been able to create and are still creating every day, then come and tell me that having a personal space that you can customize to your every whim isn't worth it. | |} ---- mostly all agreed. | |} ---- problem is in a game that is so geared toward vertical progression (no pun intented) many players don't feel like "wasting" (for what it is worth) their time visiting all this awesome stuff. maybe put daily reward to visit some plots ? with a system that allow players to vote for plots and a rotation of the best plots for dailies (would also get some reknown for the good builders, and maybe reward, somehow ?) i am not saying there is nothing to do with the housing, i am saying you can do a lot MORE to incentive that part of the game. it is made. it is time to make it "useful". many, many things in wildstar are there, but the bigger design mechanics put all that content in the garbage bin. the best solution is to find a way to make all this awesome stuff replayable, or even simply "playable". -scaling for lower level zones (similar to gw2), world boss rewards, rotating dailies with missions, no power creep in pvp, reasons to replay the adventures/dungeons, make the housing less personal and more part of the game, make warplots more accessible somehow. all i am saying (and it is maybe just my opinion) is that the game is good but the big design, the ideas of how all these components plays out together in a non frustrating and involving way is off. it needs a lot of adjustement on many fundamental design "ideas" (each pieces if taken separately works well, but as a whole it breaks and is not functional as much as it can be. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- your numbers are wildly optimistic. | |} ----